All of You
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Karena yang sempurna itu susah dicari, jadi ketimbang sibuk mencari yang sempurna kenapa tidak mencoba menerima kekurangan pasangan sebagai sebuah kesempurnaan?/ SasuSaku


**All of You**

.

.

**Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

.

.

Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

_John Legend~All of Me_

.

.

Karena yang sempurna itu susah dicari, jadi ketimbang sibuk mencari yang sempurna kenapa tidak mencoba menerima kekurangan pasangan sebagai sebuah kesempurnaan?

.

.

**Hate**

Sakura Haruno bukanlah pacar pertamaku. Sebelumnya aku pernah pacaran dengan gadis pesolek yang tidak akan membiarkan lipstiknya tak terpoles tebal di bibir. Pernah juga pacaran dengan gadis maniak mandopop yang mengisi rumahnya dengan album dan majalah tentang China hingga ratusan jumlahnya. Dan yang paling tak terlupakan, aku juga pernah memiliki hubungan dengan gadis kutu buku yang lebih suka membiarkan waktunya habis untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan ketimbang kencan bersamaku. Meskipun sikap mereka begitu berbeda dan beberapa bahkan sangat bertolak belakang, tapi mereka tetaplah gadis-gadis biasa yang tak akan menolak jika diberi bunga. Lain dengan Sakura, entah bagaimana dia tak pernah mau ku beri bunga. Tak ada alasan yang coba dia jelaskan, selalu membiarkan pertanyaanku menggantung tanpa jawaban.

Pada awal-awal jadian, aku pernah memberi Sakura sebuket besar mawar merah untuk merayakan valentine. Tapi berakhir tragis karena Sakura tak berhenti bersin, hingga terserang flu mendadak. Baru ku tahu dia alergi bunga, dan karenanya bunga tak pernah menjadi sahabat bagi gadis itu. Bahkan ia amat membencinya.

.

.

**Strawberry**

Seingatku, Sakura tak pernah menyukai stroberi. Katanya, buah mungil yang satu itu rasanya terlalu asam dan menjijikan dengan titik-titik menyerupai wijen di permukaan kulit merahnya. Jadi, aku terbengong heran pagi itu ketika mendapati kulkas di apartemennya terisi penuh stroberi. Hei, apa tiba-tiba selera makan Sakura berubah? Atau akan ada penyambutan tamu di sini hingga ratusan buah stroberi bertengger manis di kulkas itu?

"Kenapa kau membeli stroberi sebanyak ini?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya, memasang ekspresi paling heran yang bisa ku tampakkan.

"Tahu tidak aku kemarin bertemu mantanmu." Dia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV yang tengah menayangkan acara masaknya bersama seorang koki tua ubanan.

Aku mengernyit, apa hubungannya pertanyaanku dengan cerita Sakura yang satu ini? Aku menghela napas, meraih sebotol susu dari dalam kulkas kemudian meminumnya perlahan, sembari berharap gadis itu akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan dia menghinaku."

Setelah selesai minum, ku kembalikan botol susu itu ke tempatnya. "Kau bertemu mantanku? Siapa?"

Haruno mendelik ke arahku, hei... kenapa dia menatapku begitu? Memang aku salah apa?

"Mantanmu terlalu banyak ya, sampai lupa satu-persatu diantara mereka." Dia mendengus, dan aku tertawa karenanya. "Si Karin, dia bilang aku tidak cantik. Tidak salah ya? Ku rasa dia yang lebih buruk dariku, lihat saja lipstik merahnya itu, ugh... dia benar-benar mirip nenek sihir jahat di film-film dongeng."

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar celotehnya. "Lalu?" Dan karena terlalu gemas, aku sampai tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk tidak mengelus kepala merah mudanya itu. Demi Tuhan, Sakura benar-benar lucu ketika marah. "Apa hubungannya dengan stroberi, sayang?"

Mata menawannya sedikit menyipit. "Berhubung dia ingin membeli stroberi, maka aku mendahuluinya. Ku beli semua stok stroberi di toko itu."

Aku ternganga mendengar jawabannya, tapi tak mampu mengucapkan apapun sebagai respon.

"Biar saja, dia benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Hmmm... kau kan tidak suka stroberi, lalu siapa yang akan menghabiskan stroberi sebanyak itu?"

Sejenak dia mengernyit. "Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau kan tidak benci stroberi, jadi kau juga pasti tidak menolak untuk memakannya." Senyumnya terlalu lucu untuk ku abaikan, dan binar matanya itu, terlalu polos untuk paham jika terlalu banyak stroberi juga tidak baik untuk tubuh.

Kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat, aku terlalu heran dengan kelakuan Sakura. Sementara aku tak paham kenapa dia ikut diam, apakah tengah fokus melihat acara memasak di TV itu atau karena hal lain, dia tiba-tiba bicara.

"Eh, Sasu."

"Hm?"

"Uangku habis untuk membeli stroberi itu, padahal lipstik, eye liner, dan sabun mukaku habis. Kau mau membelikannya kan?"

Aku menelan ludah, demi Tuhan, kadang-kadang aku tak habis pikir dengan kelakukan Sakura yang tidak pernah berpikir panjang itu. Tapi, ya... mau bagaimana lagi.

.

.

**Song Joong Ki**

Sakura adalah penggemar beratnya Song Joong Ki. Ku pikir sah-sah saja jika kau mengidolakan seseorang, tapi jika kelewat berlebihan menurutku itu konyol.

Hari ini beberapa berita di TV tengah menayangkan acara pernikahan aktor tersohor Korea itu. Acaranya luar biasa menakjubkan, tapi aku tak pernah ambil pusing mengenai berita tak penting semacam itu. Namun, tak pernah terpikirkan olehku jika dampaknya akan sedemikian mengerikan untuk Sakura.

Ketika aku mengunjunginya siang itu, apartemennya tampak sepi, seolah tak berpenghuni. Sedang kemana dia? Kenapa tak memberitahuku jika ingin pergi ke suatu tempat? Tapi anehnya, puluhan panggilan yang kulayangkan juga dibiarkan tak terjawab.

"Oh ayolah Sakura. Kau dimana sih?" Aku bergumam kesal.

"Tahu tidak? Dia sedang patah hati."

Aku mengerling ke asal suara, seorang gadis pirang yang ku kenal sebagai Yamanaka Ino berdiri di depan apartemennya. Kurasa dia habis dari suatu tempat dan hendak masuk. "Patah hati?"

"Aktor kecintaannya tengah menikah hari ini." Dia terkikik geli. "Kau yang pacarnya kok tidak paham sih dengan kelakuan aneh Sakura. Mau sampai pagi pun kau memanggilnya, panggilanmu tidak akan dihiraukan hingga suasana hatinya membaik."

Aku menelan ludah mendengar penuturan Ino, dan tanpa sadar bibirku mengayun terbuka karena kalimat gadis Yamanaka itu yang aneh.

"Pulang saja, mau sampai kapan sih berdiri di sini. Semua bakal percuma, datanglah besok pagi, dia akan menyambutmu seperti biasanya." Setelah berkata demikian, Ino melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Aku terdiam, apa benar aku belum sepenuhnya mengenal Sakura. Tapi...

.

.

Paginya ketika aku masih berbaring nyaman di tempat tidur, ketukan beruntun di pintu depan membuatku mendadak terjaga. Agak mengejutkan juga ada tamu yang datang sepagi ini, mataku masih begitu lekat dan tak ingin bangun. Ah sialan, kran air di apartemen Naruto pasti macet lagi, sehingga membangunkanku sepagi ini untuk numpang buang air kecil. Itu sering sekali terjadi, dan aku sedikit terbiasa.

Namun, seiring dengan tempo menyebalkan yang kian cepat, membuatku kesal mendadak dan ingin menimpuk wajah si tamu ini dengan sepatu bootku.

"Iya iya, tunggu sebentar." Aku turun dari tempat tidur, tak peduli dengan rambutku yang acak-acakan atau piyamaku yang kusut. Lagipula ini cuma Naruto, aku tak perlu merapikan diri untuk menyambutnya.

Mmm...

Aku agak terperangah ketika mendapati siapa yang datang, kutarik kata-kataku kembali jika aku akan menimpuk si tamu dengan sepatu boot, karena ini Sakura. Oh, hei kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba berkunjung sepagi ini?

"Syukurlah kau belum berangkat kerja." Dia melenggang masuk, menenteng sebuah plastik teansparan yang kutebak isinya adalah kotak bekal.

"Kau sudah tidak patah hati lagi?" Aku mengernyit, menutup pintu dan mengingat ucapan Ino kemarin. Benar, Sakura ini memang hadis yang aneh, eh, unik.

Dia berbalik, dan tersenyum manis ke arahku. Matanya sedikit sembap, tapi sejujurnya aku masih bisa menangkap ketulusan yang terpancar dari senyum itu. "Apa menurutmu gadis yang suka Kpop itu aneh?"

Aku menatap iris matanya, berusaha mendalami pikirannya. "Tidak juga." Tapi kalau Sakura mengubah kata 'gadis' tadi sebagai 'aku' mungkin jawabanku akan lain. "Sepanjang tidak berlebihan, kurasa itu bukan masalah besar."

Dia berjalan ke ruang makan, meletakkan kotak bekal itu di atas meja. "Karena Song Joong Ki sudah menikah, kurasa memang cuma kau yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk ku cintai."

Aku diam tak merespon, meski dalam hati ingin terbahak.

.

.

**Coffee**

"Menginaplah di sini malam ini, aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku. Takutnya nanti aku ketiduran waktu menyelesaikan laporan sendirian."

Aku tak mengalihkan pandangan pada acara berita di TV yang tengah menayangkan kenaikan beberapa bahan makanan, lagipula Sakura kadang terlalu berlebihan dalam menaggapi sesuatu. "Sebaiknya kau minum kopi agar tidak mengantuk."

"Aku tidak suka kopi."

Aku mengerlingnya, ah ada terlalu banyak hal yang tidak disukai gadis ini. "Kenapa?"

"Kopi pahit tahu."

"Tambahin gula dong, kopi ga terlalu buruk juga." Aku berusaha melembutkan tatapanku ketika dia duduk di sofa bersamaku. Tatapannya mengarah tepat ke iris mataku, seolah bertanya 'kau tidak bohong kan?'

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, ketika aku tak sengaja mampir ke apartemen Sakura di awal malam, kulihat cangkir berisi kopi tersaji rapi di atas meja, masih mengepulkan uap panas yang terasa harum di penciumanku. "Kau tahu aku akan datang kemari?"

Sakura menggeleng, usai membukakan pintu ia kembali berkutat dengan laptop di meja kerjanya. "Tidak juga."

"Lalu, itu kopi untuk siapa?"

"Kopi untukku."

Aku mengernyit. "Sejak kapan kau minum kopi?"

"Sejak kau tak bisa menemaniku mengerjakan laporan karena sibuk lembur." Dia tak berusaha menyalahkanku, memang, tapi ini agak aneh. "Kopi memang tidak seburuk dugaanku."

Aku mengernyit, meletakkan sekeranjang apel yang ku belikan untuknya.

"Tahu tidak, rasanya mirip sepertimu. Agak pahit tapi membuat candu."

"Apa?"

Dan ketimbang menjawab pertanyaanku, dia lebih memilih tergelak dan mengabaikan rasa heranku. Ah dasar gadis ini, apa barusan dia menyebutku pahit?

.

.

**Mom**

Aku pikir di umurku yang sudah 23 tahun sah-sah saja mengenalkan Sakura pada ibu. Lagipula ibu pasti mengerti bahwa aku bukan lagi bocah kecilnya yang manja, dan harus diatur ini itu.

Ibu sedang memasak ketika aku dan Sakura sampai di rumah. Dan karena tak ada pilihan lain, maka Sakura dengan senang hati membantu ibu memasak. Sakura orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang baru, sementara ibuku adalah wanita yang hebat dalam menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya. Jadi meskipun aku paham raut tak tenangnya ketika Sakura mulai melakukan ini itu di dapur istimewanya, gadis itu tetap saja melanjutkan aktivitas tanpa rasa bersalah.

Dan alhasil, sup miso yang harusnya berasa enak malah luar biasa asin. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi ibu sepertinya sangat kecewa.

.

.

"Cari calon istri itu yang bisa masak dong." Bisiknya di telingaku ketika aku hendak kembali ke kota bersama Sakura.

Aku mengerling Sakura yang tengah mengenakan sepatu di teras depan. Lalu menatap ibu dan berusaha menyelami manik hitam matanya.

"Kalau masakannya seperti itu bagaimana kau akan betah di rumah nantinya. Ibu tidak habis pikir ada wanita seperti dia." Mungkin karena ibu adalah wanita yang sangat pintar memasak, sehingga dia mencari kriteria menantu seperti itu.

Alih-alih menyahuti perkataannya, aku lebih memilih merangkulnya singkat dan pamit untuk pergi.

.

.

**Novel**

Teman-temanku bilang sifatku dan Sakura benar-benar bertolak belakang. Aku yang cenderung tenang tidak cocok dengan gadis yang emosinya meledak-ledak dan kadang tak bisa dikontrol. Hal-hal yang ku sukai kebanyakan tak ia sukai, dan hal-hal yang dia sukai kadang tak pernah berada dalam minatku. Namun, terlepas dari semua itu ada satu hal yang sama-sama kami gemari, dan hal itulah yang mempertemukan kami hari itu.

Lewat sebuah novel.

Aku sangat menyukai novel karya Mitch Albom, dan dari semua karnyanya ada satu yang belum kumiliki, judulnya 'For One More Day'. Aku selalu berharap menemukannya dalam toko buku yang selalu ku kunjungi, namun naas karena hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Lagipula tahun ini sudah jauh sekali dari tahun 2006-tahun terbitnya, agak susah juga mencarinya.

Tapi suatu hari, aku menemukannya. Bagai tersengat listrik, aku buru-buru mendekatinya, hampir ku ambil hingga sebuah tangan ramping tiba-tiba mendahului aksiku.

"Hei, itu novel yang akan ku beli." Aku menggertak marah.

"Aku lebih dulu mengambilnya." Iris hijau zamrudnya melotot ke arahku.

"Tapi aku lebih dulu melihatnya. Ayolah, aku sudah bertahun-tahun mencari novel itu. Kau kan bisa beli yang lain." Sialan, novel itu tinggal satu. Andai masih banyak, aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk berebut dengan gadis ini.

"Kau kan laki-laki, harusnya kau yang mengalah. Laki-laki kok egoisnya luar biasa." Itu bukan suara gadis di depanku, aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang ibu setengah baya dengan ekspresi judes menatap ke arahku.

"Tapi..." aku berusaha mencari alasan, namun menghela napas pasrah ketika seorang ibu-ibu lain memarahiku. Ah, brengsek. Tidak ada hal lain yang kuinginkan kecuali pergi dari sana dengan perasaan jengkel luar biasa.

.

.

Lalu esok paginya ketika aku hendak pergi kerja, secara kebetulan aku bertemu gadis menyebalkan itu di bis. Dengan sengaja dia duduk di sebelahku, mengabaikan tatapan tak sukaku.

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba tangan rampingnya mengulurkan novel-yang kami perebutkan kemarin-padaku. Untuk sesaat aku hanya diam keheranan, namun senyum manisnya nyaris membuatku jantungan.

"Aku sudah selesai membacanya, mungkin kau berminat meminjam ini."

Rasanya seseorang baru saja mengambilkan bulan untukku, kenangan itu masih teringat lekat di memoriku. Dan kini, novel yang mengawali pertemuan kami ku letakkan di rak buku paling depan. Itu adalah novel terfavorit sekaligus paling bersejarah dalam hidupku.

.

.

**Another**

Aku menyayangi ibuku lebih dari rasa sayangku pada deretan novel koleksiku. Ya... anak mana sih yang tidak sayang ibunya, pasti dia sedikit terganggu pemikirannya.

Ibuku adalah salah satu wanita di dunia ini yang luar biasa pengatur. Sejak aku kecil, dialah yang mengharuskanku makan ini, tidur jam sigini, belajar buku ini, berteman dengan si ini, bermain ini, berpakaian ini dan lain-lain yang bahkan sudah kabur dari memoriku. Baru setelah aku merantau ke kota, aku benar-benat merasa bebas dari penjara yang diciptakan ibuku sendiri.

Aku selalu berusaha menghormati keputusannya, aku juga tak pernah protes dengan peraturannya terhadapku, namun kadang-kadang aku juga jengah.

"Kau tahu sayang, sepertinya Sakura tidak cocok untukmu."

Aku mengerutkan kening, berusaha mencerna perkataannya. "Apa karena dia tidak bisa memasak?"

Alih-alih menjawab, ibu hanya tersenyum menanggapi reaksiku. Dia menyebutkan banyak gadis yang pernah singgah di hidupku, si mantan pacar yang pandai memasak, anak prempuan dari sahabat dekatnya yang berambut indigo, dan bahkan si penjaga perpustakaan yang baik hati itu-Shion. Ah, lama-lama ibu ini memyebalkan sekali.

"Aku sudah besar bu, setidaknya hargai keputusanku."

.

.

**No Other**

Ibu terus-terusan mendesakku untuk mencari gadis lain, gadis yang bisa memasak. Namun selalu ku tolak mentah-mentah permintaannya.

"Tidak bu, tidak ada yang lain."

Karena menyuruh Sakura belajar memasak kelihatannya lebih mudah ketimbang belajar mencintai gadis lain.

**END**

**Sasuke nya terlalu OOC, padahal niat awalnya ga gini. berhubung aku udah pernah buat cerita Sasusaku dari sudut pandang Sakura, aku pengen coba buat Sasusaku dari sudut pandangnya Sasuke, dan hahaha... hancur lebur.**

**Oke, tinggalkan kritik dan saran yang membangun.**

**~Lin**


End file.
